


Good Boy

by CarysPendragon



Series: Summer Pornathon 2014 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur's secretly a kinky shit, BDSM, M/M, Magical Bondage, Summer Pornathon 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:36:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarysPendragon/pseuds/CarysPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's been hiding a certain desire from his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Entry number two! Challenge was Secrets and Lies. I took the less angsty approach.

“You’ve been hiding something from me.”

 

Arthur’s eyes went impossibly wide as he twisted around to face his lover, looking at him in disbelief.

 

“If this is about stealing your neckerchief – “

 

“I still want that back, you know.” Merlin snorted, but smiled as he hiked a leg over Arthur’s hip, stroking his foot down the king’s thigh.  “But I meant the more… _sensual_ thing.” He purred, leaning down to kiss Arthur’s bared neck.

 

Arthur blushed darkly, trying to turn his face away from Merlin to hide his embarrassment. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Oh, I think you do.”

 

Arthur opened his mouth to tell Merlin that he was being ridiculous, when his arms were suddenly yanked over his head by an invisible source, making him gasp in surprise. He looked back at Merlin just in time to see his lover’s eyes fade from shimmering gold to their normal blue. _Oh._

 

“Gotcha.” Merlin grinned.

 

He moved to straddle Arthur’s hips, humming as his hands roamed his king’s upper body, tracing the taunt muscles of his chest and arms. “Beautiful.” Merlin murmured, brushing his lips over his lover’s heart. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To be at the mercy of me and my magic?”

 

Arthur bit his lip to try and muffle his soft groan, his cheeks stained red as he nodded. Merlin looked triumphant at the admission but quickly schooled his expression back to a gentler smile.

 

“Hush, love, I’ve got you…” Merlin whispered, claiming Arthur’s lips in a soft kiss.

 

He waited until Arthur started responding before pulling away, shooting him a grin before starting to leave a trail of kisses down his lover’s body. A scrape of teeth at his neck, a tongue flicked across a nipple, a bit of suction by his belly…. Arthur’s soft mewls of pleasure were music to Merlin’s ears. Another whispered spell had the king’s legs open decadently – making Merlin privy to the sight of his lover spread eagle on the bed, held fast and safe by his magic.

 

“Aren’t you stunning?” He couldn’t help whispering, lying between Arthur’s legs as he smoothed reverent hands up and down his lover’s open thighs. Arthur twitched under his touch, another quiet moan escaping his lips.  Merlin grinned. “You’re like a special feast laid out just for me. Shall I taste you?”

 

He didn’t waste another second. Before Arthur could even think of answering, Merlin licked a long stripe up his lover’s cock, flicking his tongue against the slit once he reached the head.

 

“ _Merlin.”_ Arthur breathed, his voice shaky. Merlin just hummed, shifting back down his lover’s body as he nuzzled at the king’s hip.

 

“My good boy.” He whispered fondly, looking up with curious eyes as Arthur shivered in return. “You like that? Boy?”

 

Arthur’s blush darkened as he shook his head, looking away. _So that’s how it’s going to be,_ Merlin thought, a smirk twisting his lips as he took Arthur’s chin in hand, forcing him, albeit gently, to look at him.

 

“Answer me, _boy.”_

 

Arthur let out a shaky moan, unable to hold it back any longer. Merlin grinned, rewarding him with a hard, demanding kiss. “Good boy.” He repeated against his lover’s lips.

 

He reached down to stroke Arthur, tightening the king’s invisible bonds as he did so. Arthur sounded completely wrecked as he tried to arch up into the touch, groaning when his bonds wouldn’t allow it. Merlin kept whispering filthy things into his lover’s ear, stroking him harder and faster whenever Arthur responded with a reaction of his own. “My gorgeous boy, do you like being at my mercy? Do you like my magic holding you down while I do as I please? Look at you, all flushed and desperate, you must be the prettiest boy in the kingdom….”

 

A few more minutes of this and Arthur was done for. He came with a cry, writhing as much as he could as he painted both their stomachs with white stripes. Merlin stroked him through his orgasm, reaching down with his other hand to take himself in hand, soon adding his own come to the mess between them.

 

He released Arthur a little while later, wrapping his arms around him in a protective embrace. He trailed kisses over his lover’s neck and cheeks, saving his lips for last.

 

“ _Good boy.”_


End file.
